At the Prancing Pony
by IndustrialZombie
Summary: An alternative set of events at the Pancing pony.
1. Frodo's dream

A cold wind howled over the barrow downs. Frodo looked out over the valley and wondered why he had ever let Sam, Pippin and Merry accompany him on this journey. He longed now for the comforting warmth of Tom Bombadil's house, and the sweet song of Goldberry that had made his ordeal so much more like the adventures that Bilbo had once enthusiastically described. A dark mood had become the group and night seemed to have lasted for an eternity with only the pale waxing moon casting grey shadows over the land. Something unnatural was at work and each of the four could feel it.  
  
'Master Frodo, I have a strange feeling that we're being followed,' Sam was walking at Frodo's side whilst Pippin and Merry walked up ahead with the Ponies.  
  
'Don't worry Sam; I can't think that those Black Riders could have followed us through the Old Forrest. To be truthful, I'm more concerned about what lies in wait upon the road.'  
  
At that moment Pippin's voice came drifting back to them through the predawn mist.  
  
'Frodo! Sam! Come quick!'  
  
Frodo's heart jumped and he suddenly had an image of a horde of barrow weights descending upon them, but then he heard laughter from up ahead, and to his relief the sound of elf song came rising back to them in beautiful harmony.  
  
He and Sam both ran forwards through the chill air, only to find that Pippin and Merry were nowhere to be seen. They called to them, but their cries were met with nothing but distorted echoes.  
  
'I don't like this one bit, Master Frodo,' said Sam as a shudder ran through him.  
  
'Don't worry Sam, they can't have gone far,' but Frodo wasn't sure. The barrow downs offered many places where parties could become lost and disorientated. The high moon offered no reference and it was still a good hour until the first light of dawn would be rising over the Misty Mountains. Sam was still calling out when Frodo noticed something strange in the air. He suddenly had the strongest urge to put on the ring. He found that his hand had instinctively taken hold and the ring and was gripping it tightly in his pocket. For an instant he wished that he could just slip it on and disappear forever, allowing Sam and the others to return back to the safety of the Shire.  
  
'Master Frodo! Master Frodo!' Sam's voice woke Frodo with a start. 'Thank goodness you're awake. You've been asleep for hours now and we were starting to feel that we'd never be able to wake you.'  
  
'Sam my friend, where are Merry and Pippin? Are they all right?'  
  
'We're right here,' said Merry, 'Why are you so panicked?'  
  
'I had the most awful dream; we became separated on the barrow downs. I thought that I had lost you both forever.'  
  
'That'll teach you to drink so heavily of the local ale, and to mix with strange folk you'll fill your head of such nonsense,' said Pippin.  
  
'That may be true, but anyroad, it has make me think about this whole adventure, and I have come to a decision.'  
  
Sam, Merry and Pippin looked at Frodo in anticipation. They could sense that, now fully awake, he was in one of his serious moods and had taken on a solemn tone of voice.  
  
'I have decided that you cannot accompany me on the rest of my journey. If anything were ever to happen to you I do not think I could bear it. Therefore I am committed to going alone into the lands of Mordor.' 


	2. Gandalf returns

'Nonsense!' objected Sam, 'There is no way that I can let my master walk alone into danger without any companionship. Danger there may be, but that has never stopped a hobbit before. We may be made of sterner stuff than you accredit us for Master Baggins.'  
  
'Sam's right. Think of Bilbo all those years ago, he held company with both elves and dwarves, and never did he give up, even when he became separated from them. They stuck together as we'll stick together now.'  
  
'What good friends I have!' said Frodo, feeling the tears welling up behind his eyes, 'What would I do without you three?'  
  
'Probably walk right into the clutches of the Shadow in the East. It is good to see you have come to your senses.'  
  
'Gandalf!' exclaimed Frodo in surprise at the sound of the old wizard's voice.  
  
'Yes, I have returned,' said Gandalf entering the room through the low door, 'I hope I did not startle you, but it is good to see you have reached this far safely.'  
  
'Hardly,' said Pippin, 'we have been pursued by Black Riders, attacked in the Old Forrest, and captured by a barrow weight!'  
  
'You have been busy! Yet I fear that your ordeal has only just begun my small friends. Now, is It safe Frodo?'  
  
'Yes Gandalf,' said Frodo drawing the ring out of his pocket upon its slender gold chain. The ring seemed to swing away from the wizard's gaze as Frodo offered it for inspection.'  
  
'Very good, now please tell me that you have not used it.'  
  
Frodo looked at the others for support and then turned to Gandalf, 'I am truly sorry, but it did find its way onto my finger earlier this evening.'  
  
Gandalf's face turned to thunder and he seemed to grow even taller in the low room. 'What have I told you about this ring Frodo? It is not to be used at any cost! Already the enemy will know we are here. We must away this instant!'  
  
'It was an accident!' cried Frodo. 'I didn't mean it to happen!'  
  
'That's as may be, and it is true that the ring may have a will of its own, but great care is needed especially in situations concerning rings of power. I fear that the harm has already been done, the enemy will have sensed the presence of the ring and will already be homing in on our position.'  
  
'Then we must leave now. Sam, get Nob to saddle our ponies right away!'  
  
'Certainly Master Frodo.'  
  
Sam left the room to find Nob leaving Gandalf with the other three. Gandalf looked about the room and seemed disturbed by something.  
  
'What is it Gandalf?' asked Frodo.  
  
'Did you get the letter that I told the landlord to deliver to you earlier this year?'  
  
'Letter? No, we have heard nothing since you left. When you failed to return on the day of our departure we thought we had best set out in the hope that we would meet up en route.'  
  
'Then you will not have met Strider?'  
  
'Strider? No, the name means nothing to us.'  
  
'This is very worrying news indeed. I sent a Ranger, by the name of Strider, to watch the East Road and track your progress. He was supposed to meet you here in Bree, if he has been delayed then that means the enemy are closer than I thought. Where has Sam got to with those ponies, the longer we delay, the harder it will be to leave Bree in secrecy.' 


	3. The ring bearer is taken

At that moment Sam came bursting through the door looking very red in the face and breathing heavily.  
  
'Master Frodo! Gandalf! The ponies are gone!'  
  
'Then the enemy are upon us!' cried Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf ran to the window and looked out into the darkness. A shadow moved in the street and suddenly a chorus of hideous screams rose and seemed to surround them. The door was flung open and at that instant the fire in the hearth went out and everything was plunged into darkness. A moment later there was a blinding whiteness that cast painful shadows across the room. A second chorus of shrieks rose and the intruders scrambled back for the door in the sudden illumination.  
  
'What was that?' Cried Pippin.  
  
'Black Riders!' Shouted Merry. 'Black Riders!'  
  
Sam got up from under the table where he had dived for cover. 'Where's Master Frodo?' A sudden panic overcame his voice. 'They've taken Master Frodo! Gandalf, they've taken Master Frodo!'  
  
They all turned to the window where Gandalf had been standing. The old wizard was lying on the ground with his staff, broken, lying across him.  
  
'Gandalf!' Merry ran to him.  
  
To their relief Gandalf opened his eyes and looked back at them. He picked up his broken staff and examined the fracture.  
  
'Are you all right?' asked Pippin.  
  
Gandalf ignored the question and turned back to the window in silence. The others exchanged concerned glances and finally Sam spoke.  
  
'What happened Mr Gandalf? There was a terrible noise, then darkness and then a blinding white light.'  
  
'I failed. That's what happened,' said Gandalf turning now to look at the hobbits. 'I tried to draw some power from the ring to fend of the 'Black Riders' as you call them. But it was too strong even for me. It overpowered me and nearly destroyed me. And now the enemy have the ring and the ring bearer. I have failed.' 


End file.
